1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Web portal technologies and, more particularly, to a role tailored portal solution integrating near real-time metrics, business logic, online collaboration, and Web 2.0 content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many organizations capture near real-time metrics, which are significant to an organization function. These metrics typically have a normal operation range within which no actions are required. When an operation range of the metrics exceeds established boundaries, however, decisive and rapid action is often demanded. In a large and/or distributed organization, response actions can involve numerous decisions of human agents at different management levels. Coordination among these human agents can be difficult, which can lengthen a situation response time, can result in costly miscommunications, can result in divergent understandings of a situation and/or a situation response, can cause improper reporting/documentation of a response, and the like.
Individual, non-integrated solutions exist that are designed to handle aspects of the above problem. For example, collaboration tools exist to facilitate communications among human agents. Software based monitoring tools exist to capture and distribute real-time metrics. Widgets exist to display metrics as gauges for easy consumption. These tools are presently scattered across different computing spaces, which are selectively available to decision makers in different forms. Different decision makers can have access to one or more of these tools. Different ones of the tools can execute upon different computing systems. No single information mechanism/system exists that can provide metric driven, time sensitive information to decision makers/action takers of a large distributed organization in a unified, easy to consume manner. Preexisting software tools fall short of the industry need to detect when real-time metrics exceed safe boundaries and to facilitate timely, coordinated responses among key organizational decision makers/action takers.